gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Master and the Molotov
The Master and the Molotov is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Dimitri Rascalov from the Hove Beach district of Broker, Liberty City. This mission introduces the fire escape stairs to the player. Description The Petrovic Family are threatening to kill Dimitri if his leader, Mikhail Faustin is not killed soon. Niko is sent by Dimitri to kill Faustin because Faustin's recklessness is getting out of control. Kenny Petrovic also wants revenge on Mikhail for ordering the killing of his son Lenny and destroying his garage in Bohan. Dimitri explains that he was able to negotiate with Petrovic so that only Faustin would be killed. Dimitri tells Petrovic that Niko was just a hired gun, and Petrovic is willing to spare Niko on the condition that Niko kills Faustin himself. Niko goes to the Perestroika club, where, after a heated argument, Faustin sends multiple of his goons to try and stop Niko while he tries to escape. The player must battle several of Faustin's men and climb a fire escape outside and up to the roof where Faustin is hiding. Faustin tells Niko that Dimitri will betray Niko like Niko betrayed him, and that America made Dimitri greedy. Niko ignores this and shoots Faustin, who falls off the roof to his death. Niko calls Dimitri and tells him that Faustin is dead. Dimitri tells him that he did the right thing and that he will talk to Petrovic about Faustin's death. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to Faustin's club. *Faustin is inside Perestroika. *Faustin is getting away. Chase him. Enemies *Several Faustin Family mobsters *Mikhail Faustin Walkthrough *Mission walkthrough Video Walkthrough ibt99kxNyBE Deaths *Mikhail Faustin - Killed by Niko on the orders of Dimitri Rascalov, to appease Kenny Petrovic for the death of his son. *2 Unnamed Faustin Family Members - Both Killed By Niko Bellic. Trivia * Faustin's statement while Niko is pursuing him that Rascalov will turn on Bellic is actually true; in fact, Niko discovered that Faustin was telling the truth in the very next mission. * The name of this mission is a reference to the novel The Master and the Margarita by Mikhail Bulgakov. * When Faustin falls to his death, he will scream, but not in his own voice; in place of Faustin's voice is a random scream used by NPC's. * If Niko has no armor when he arrives at Perestroika, Dimitri will text him to say that he has left some protection around the side of the club, and an armor pickup can be found behind the dumpster. * After this mission, Molotov Cocktails are available from the gun shops, Hence the name "The Master and the Molotov". * Like with Vlad's death, this is the only time Mikhail Faustin appears outside of cutscenes. * It is possible to kill Faustin before he reaches the rooftop where the assassination occurs. Simply keep shooting at him as he climbs the stairs onto the roof. He will stop occassionally to shoot at Niko with his Micro SMG. * Even though this mission is given by Dimitri Rascalov, the stats don't show his progress, the mission instead gives progress to Faustin's mission even though he is killed Gallery MATMT 1.JPG|Niko and Dimitri talking about Faustin. Master and Molotov 3.JPG|Faustin falls off the roof of his club. The Master and The Molotov 2.jpg|Niko making his way up to the club roof de:The Master and the Molotov es:The Master and the Molotov pl:The Master and the Molotov Category: Missions in GTA IV